


Lazy Sunday

by Depressedonetime



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Sex Toys, The cats are there but not actually there I just thought people like cats, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Sundays have always been Gerard’s favorite day
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just projecting my mommy kink onto Gerard at this point  
> Sorry Gerard

On Sundays in particular, there wasn’t much Gerard wanted to do. He liked to lay around in pajamas and cuddle with his wife, sometimes fall asleep on her lap while they watched a movie and use the cats as pillows, or maybe even read a comic book. 

Today, however, Lindsey sent him to a sex shop. 

She would have gone herself, but she had sprained her ankle recently and wasn’t able to move much. While Gerard was laying with his head on her lap, smiling as she played with his hair, she leaned down and said, “I need you to go get my medicine from CVS.” 

“Sure. It’s under Way, right? Lindsey?”

“They should be, unless my doctor prescribed birth control to Mitch and Lotion. And also...how do you feel about being a naughty boy?”

Gerard swallowed hard. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“You wanna go to the sex shop for me?”

“What do you need?” Gerard’s voice was almost a whisper. 

“Well, we need more condoms, and how about you pick out a toy or two? A treat, for being such a good boy for mommy.” 

Gerard’s heart thudded, and his dick was definitely taking an interest in the conversation.

“Go ahead. Get what you want, baby.” Lindsey smiled at him and pushed him off her lap so he could stand. “Lotion wants to sit on me, anyways.”

“O-okay. I’ll be back.” Gerard stood up and leaned down to kiss her, then walked to the front door. He took a minute to calm down, then picked up his keys and left, locking the door behind him. 

Lindsey’s medicine was easy to get. Just birth control, and they could finally fuck without condoms. He only had to wait about five minutes, and then he was back in the car, googling directions to the nearest sex shop. 

He went to the smallest one he could find. As soon as he stepped inside, shivers wracked his body. He adjusted his sunglasses and brushed his bangs into his face. This was _not_ a place he wanted to be recognized. 

There was one employee at the register, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up briefly when Gerard entered, but quickly looked back down. “Just don’t have sex in here.”

Gerard’s cheeks flared red. He busied himself looking for condoms. He got two packages that would fit him. On his way to the register, he stopped. Something caught his eye. He turned to examine a dildo. It was hot pink, and although Gerard had never _used_ a dildo, he was dying to feel it inside him. He took a box off the shelf and looked for lube, too. He wasn’t an idiot. 

He went to the counter with his items, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. The cashier stopped ringing up his items when he got to the dildo. “This isn’t for you, is it?”

“Um...if my wife wants it to be, yes.”

“This is for women.”

“Is there a difference? I don’t care that it’s pink.”

“Yeah, you need one with a wider base for anal, or it’ll get...you know...stuck.” The cashier pointed toward the display of dildos. “The ones with red dots are for anal, go ahead and browse. You’re getting the rest of this stuff?”

Gerard nodded. 

“Alright, take your time, it’ll be here when you get back.”

“Um...thank you.” Gerard walked over to the display. He found one similar to the one he’d chosen before, except purple. He brought it back over. 

“We have a sale on harnesses, if you’re interested,” the employee said. “Maybe bring your wife in, I’m sure she’d love to help pick these things out.”

Gerard couldn’t stop blushing at the fact that he was actually having this conversation. “Um. Thank you.”

“No problem.” The cashier put his items in a discreet paper bag. “Come back soon.”

Gerard drove home, waving away his blush the whole time. When he got home, he unlocked the door and stepped into the kitchen. “Babe, do you want your medicine now?”

“Yes please!” Lindsey called. 

Gerard filled a glass of water for her and brought the bags into the living room. Lindsey took the CVS bag and glanced at the paper one. “What’d you get?” 

Gerard let her finish her water before he pulled the dildo out of the bag. 

Lindsey put her glass down and examined it, turning the box and reading everything. “This is for anal.”

“I know,” Gerard said softly. He lowered his head. “I-I was hoping we could try something new, mommy.”

“Oh, okay.” Lindsey let out a soft puff of air and looked up at her husband. “Eight inches. You are a brave man, Gerard Way.”

Gerard blushed, looking off to the side. 

_“Oh,_ ” Lindsey breathed. “It’s not your first time.”

“Things got...desperate on Warped Tour a few times,” Gerard admitted. 

Lindsey smirked. “You gonna tell me all about it later?”

Gerard nodded. 

“What else is in there, huh?”

“Just condoms and lube.”

“You didn’t get any other things to play with? Aw, Gee. We’ll go back tomorrow. I’ve always wanted to see you gagged.”

Gerard’s breath hitched. 

Lindsey patted the seat next to her. “Come sit with momma.”

Gerard did as told, sitting beside Lindsey and tucking into her body. He laid his head on her shoulder, sighing softly.

They were both off tour at the moment, and although they probably should have been working on _something,_ comic books or writing music, they went to the sex shop instead. 

Gerard held onto Lindsey’s waist tight as she hobbled along beside Gerard, wincing, even with the brace. “Next time I’m getting fucking crutches.”

“I would hope that you don’t sprain your ankle again,” Gerard said. 

“With all the backbends and shit, it’s probably going to happen again.”

“Simple solution: stop backbending onstage.”

“The crowd likes it.” Lindsey led him over to a display. “How do you feel about edging?”

“Okay, I guess.” Gerard’s eyes roamed over her hands, which was picking up different packages to examine. She took one and pressed it into his hand. 

“Is there anything in specific you want?”

“Not really...just the dildo, you’re the one who wants to make this kinky. Maybe you could get a harness?”

“I’d love to, but if I’m having trouble _walking,_ I’m not gonna be able to fuck you. That’s a lot of weird positioning that my ankle isn’t gonna like.” Lindsey stopped them at the wall of gags. “What do you think? Ball gag?”

“That’s fine,” Gerard said softly. 

“You’d look so pretty all tied up…” Lindsey’s gaze lingered on a display of rope. 

“How fucking kinky are you?”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” She kissed his cheek. “Thoughts on bondage?”

“I might be getting hard,” he admitted. 

Lindsey smiled mischievously and pulled him over to the display of rope. She picked up a package and felt it through a small hole in the plastic, then held it out to Gerard. “Feel that, tell me if you’re gonna hate it.”

The rope was kind of smooth, and Gerard shook his head. “This is fine.”

“Good boy.” Lindsey frowned as she adjusted her grip on things. “We should have gotten a basket.”

“You want me to carry something?”

“No, then you can’t help me walk. I think this is okay for now, though. I don’t wanna torture you too bad.”

Gerard helped her over to the register, where the same cashier from the day before was working. 

“This is the wife, huh?” he asked, ringing their items up. 

“Oh, you were talking about me, were you?” Lindsey lowered her sunglasses to look at Gerard. 

“Not- I don’t-” Gerard whimpered at the withering glare she gave him. “Yes, mommy.”

“It’s rude to talk about people behind their backs.” Lindsey turned to the counter and smiled pleasantly at the cashier, who was ignoring this whole scene going on in front of him. 

“Would you like a bag?” he asked. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

They walked out once everything was paid for. Lindsey collapsed in the passenger seat, wincing in pain. “You didn’t bring painkillers, did you?”

“No. I’ll drive fast.”

“Don’t get us killed, please.” 

Gerard drove home, sighing at the usual Los Angeles traffic. He really should have been used to it by now, but he was always a Jersey kid at heart, and people from New Jersey could drive _much_ better than people from Los Angeles. 

Gerard gave Lindsey a piggyback ride inside and let her settle into bed with the bag of toys. He went to get her some painkillers. When he returned to the bedroom, Lindsey was taking the rope out of its packaging. 

“Come sit with me,” she said. “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

“No…”

“Alright. We’re gonna need a safe signal, if you’re being gagged. Any thoughts?”

“Um...snap?”

“That’s good.” Lindsey crawled over on top of him, wincing. “Fuck.”

“Painkillers not working?”

“Not yet.” She kissed his neck, brushing his hair back. “Give me your hands.”

He did, and she tied them together. She then looped the rope around the headboard and tugged at it to make sure it wouldn’t go anywhere. 

“What a pretty boy,” she purred, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes. “Look at me.”

Gerard opened his eyes. Lindsey picked up the gag. “I’m not going to use this on you yet, in case you have questions. But I need you to hold it.”

He opened his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. She rolled off of him and maneuvered herself so that she could unzip his pants. 

“Oh, already hard, are you?” She brushed her fingers over his boxers, smiling when he whined and bucked his hips up. “Calm down.”

 _“Please,_ Lindsey!” He tugged on the rope, groaning when he realized he couldn’t move. “Fuck me…”

“Mhm.” Lindsey pulled his pants the rest of the way off and played with his boxers, rubbing his cock through them and watching the wet spot grow. When she finally got bored of teasing him, she pulled those off, too, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. It took a minute, but she got the plastic wrapping off and squeezed some onto her fingers. 

“This might hurt a little,” she said. “How long has it been?”

“Wh-what year is it?” Gerard closed his eyes. “Um...haven’t been fucked since, like, 2005.”

“Ever fingered yourself when I was gone?”

“Once or twice.” Gerard hissed when Lindsey ran her cold fingers along his thigh. “Just fingers shouldn’t hurt.”

“Alright. Let me know.” Lindsey grabbed the cock ring before she forgot and slipped it onto him. “And you’re not cumming until I say so.”

Gerard tipped his head back, exposing his pale throat. Lindsey just wanted to bite him, but instead she pushed a finger inside of him. His body tensed, then relaxed under her gentle touch. 

“You look so pretty like this,” she murmured, petting a hand over his stomach. His muscles rippled under her touch. She added another finger, squeezing his pudgy hip when he arched up. “It’s okay, you can take it.”

“Fuck,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut. “Momma…”

“Mm, it feels good?” She pushed her third finger inside, listening to his drawn out whine. “You’re taking it so well, Gee.”

Gerard’s hips bucked up off the bed and slammed back down when she curled her fingers. “L-Lin- Mommy!”

“I know, I know.” She rubbed her fingers against his prostate, leaning forward to kiss and suck at his hips, teasingly avoiding his cock. 

“Ah!” Gerard’s brows furrowed. “Momma- ah! Ah!”

Lindsey scissored her fingers and then pulled them out. She picked up the gag and hummed, swinging it from her finger. “Beg.”

“For…”

“The gag.”

“Please,” Gerard breathed. _“Please_ , mommy, I wanna be a good boy for you, I promise I’ll be a good boy! Please gag me, I want it so bad, momma, please-”

Lindsey caught his chin and opened his mouth. He licked sloppily at her fingers, closing his eyes and sobbing when she pushed the ball between his teeth. She buckled it around his head and kissed his upturned nose. “Good boy, look so pretty with a gag on.”

Gerard whined and tossed his head. Lindsey licked her lips and leaned down, finally letting herself bite his pale throat. He bucked up, his dick sliding against her ass. 

Lindsey pulled away and crawled down to between his spread legs, wincing slightly. Gerard gave her a look, and she patted his thigh. “I’m okay, sweet boy. Are you ready?”

He nodded wildly. Lindsey was pleased to see that he was already drooling. She reached into the dresser drawer to grab the dildo, where she had stashed it after she washed it the other day. She picked up the bottle of lube, but after noticing Gerard watching her intently, she licked the tip and sucked on it. His eyes went wide, so she closed her eyes and bobbed her head, letting her crimson lips stretch around it. Once she was satisfied, she pulled off with a pop and lubed it up. 

She settled into a comfortable position between his legs and pressed the tip in. She pushed a bit, and his body went rigid. She froze until he nodded, then pushed a little more. 

He didn’t let her stop again, but when she looked up, he was crying. “Oh, Gee, what’s wrong? I’m sorry, does it hurt too bad?”

He shook his head, blinking quickly. 

“You remember the signal?” Lindsey asked. He snapped, and she nodded. “Good boy.”

He groaned quietly when she started thrusting the dildo, though it was muffled behind his gag. 

“You look _so,_ so pretty like this,” she murmured, watching him open up for her. She angled the dildo and pushed it back in, and his body stiffened. His toes curled in the sheets. “Is that the spot?”

He nodded, sobbing softly. She shifted, biting her lip and adjusting her ankle, and started thrusting it fast. He cried out behind the gag, rutting back on the thrusts. 

“Aw, sweet boy, are you gonna cum for mommy?”

He nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Not yet.” She wrapped her free hand around his dick and pumped him sloppily. His back arched, pushing his hips into her hand. “You have to wait for me, okay? Gonna wait for momma?”

He nodded again. His hands were clenched, and tears were soaking his face. 

“Fuck, next time I’m gonna fuck you for real, not let you cum until I’m satisfied.”

His body quivered. She sighed and pulled off the cock ring, because she was getting really fucking horny watching this, and she needed to do something about it. 

Gerard’s heels dug into the mattress as hot cum splashed over his stomach. He sobbed into the gag as his orgasm wracked his body. 

“So, so pretty,” Lindsey murmured. She crawled up his body to unbuckle the gag and untie his hands. “I need you right fucking now, I-”

Gerard sat up as soon as he was free and flipped her onto her back. His face was between her legs before she could even do anything, pushing up her skirt and pulling her underwear aside. She moaned when he buried his tongue inside her, licking desperately. He seemed to reconsider his technique and sucked on her clit, running his hand over her smooth legs. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Lindsey ground down against his face. “Yeah!”

Gerard pulled away once she had cum and licked his lips. He buried his face in her soft stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too, baby.” Lindsey ran her fingers through his hair. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

He hummed in agreement.


End file.
